Magi
Magi are magicians that are loved by Solomon's Rukh. Described as "Magicians that shape the world", Magi have the power to summon Dungeons, and lead people (a King Vessel) to conquer them. 'Magi' was first used by Solomon to describe what his three advisers, Arba, Sheba and Ugo, had become, after he chose them to receive Rukh from outside of their bodies. In the current world, Magi is a term used to describe a magician with the essence of one of the original three, who must choose a King and help to build an empire. Background A long time ago when there were no countries in the world, people suffered with no way to stand up to natural occurrences like natural disasters, starvation and plague. However one day, a mysterious young man appeared. He erased the natural occurrences with his magic staff. To the astonished, grateful people he said, "Humans build a country. Each of you are weak, and must unite and support each other if you wish to live on. If you do, you will be blessed with days of tranquility". The people agreed and the young man waved his staff again to summon a great tower from the earth. The young man said this, "The one who wishes to be king shall enter here. If you overcome the trials within, you will be granted with the power to be king". Many people entered the tower and lost their lives. Finally, one boy came back with treasures and a strange power. This boy became king and created a great country. The people led to peace by the mysterious young man with the staff gave him respect and called him "The Magi". In every previous era there have only been three Magi at a time, who choose kings, create countries, and build the entire world. However in the current era a fourth Magi has appeared, Aladdin. Judar thought that since another Magi appeared that one of the original three has died, but he states that he has not received any information that points to this. This means that the appearance of this fourth Magi who also possesses a strange power means great things are to come. With the mention of Gyokuen Ren as a Magi, that makes five Magi in the current era. When a Magi dies, their Rukh goes back to the Sacred Palace and then reborn once again in the world as a Magi when the right age comes, instead of going back to the Great Flow. Normally, Magi are born with a totally new life, Titus Alexius and Yunan are the only known Magi who were reborn with the consciousness they had before dying.Night 205, Page 10 Duty A Magi's job is to select a King Vessel and lead their vessels to become king. Exactly what one is supposed to do to achieve this is unknown. On the surface there are people who try to go against the guidance of the Rukh. When fate is changed even if people use all their strength it will not be possible to go against it. To cut through and dispel the darkness a power will be needed, a "Miracle". A miracle is the Magi's mission. To accomplish this a Magi must go to a certain place in order to achieve "Solomon's Wisdom". Powers of Magi Magi have an unlimited supply of Magoi as they can use the Magoi from their surroundings. They are the strongest type of Magicians, over the Sorcerers and the Witch Doctors/Fortune Tellers etc. Control over Rukh :Magi can use both inner Rukh and Rukh around them as long as their bodies can take it. :It is known that Judar can use Black Rukh. Control over Magoi :It is the magical power that is used for magical weapons, spells and summoning Djinn. A Magi can even summon an entire Djinn. Djinn Creation :It was stated by Banker that a Magi could create a Djinn when he saw that Aladdin had attained Solomon's Wisdom, but it is probably only the Magi who possesses that power who is capable to create Djinn. Dungeon Raising :Magi also have the ability to raise dungeons from nowhere as well as collapse them whenever they want (but only Yunan, Judar and Scheherazade seem to be capable of that). Metal Vessel Sensing :Magi can sense a Metal Vessel user that is nearby if they focus hard enough and scan through the crowd. Prolonged Lifespan : The Magi are normal humans so their lifespans are the same. However, in some cases like Scheherazade’s, by using all the eight types of magic they are able to push their human body to the limit and live longer than normal humans.Magi Character Encyclopedia Magi Current Former From Alma Torran Trivia *The word Magi is a play on the word Magician in Persian مجوسی (Majūsī) and Arabic مجوس (Majus) (Also Referred to in the Quran as Magians, an ancient religion) essentially meaning that Magi is the English equivalent to Mage. *All Magicians in Alma Torran had the ability to absorb Magoi from their surroundings until Solomon equally divided the Rukh between the species. References Category:Magi Category:Existence Category:Magician Category:Groups Category:Alma Torran